Besos
by Takari95
Summary: Fics cortos - Besos, muchos besos... La adolescencia es complicada y para los Elegidos no va a ser menos. Triángulos y líos amorosos. Parejas comunes y no tan comunes. ¿Compañeros, amigos o más que eso? ¿Ves cómo las relaciones no son fáciles? Capítulo 12: Takeru y Hikari [Espero que guste, por favor dejad reviews]
1. Yamato y Hikari

**-10 besos-**

**.**

_**Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.**_

_**Guy de Maupassant (1850-1893) Escritor francés. **_

_**.**_

Sus ojos azules se centraron en ella, en su piel blanca, en sus ojos cálidos de color rubí, en su corto pelo castaño, en su gracioso andar. Cada movimiento que hacía aquel delgado cuerpo lo fascinaba hasta límites insospechados. En esos momentos, estaba rompiendo una de las normas más importantes, uno de sus principios:_ Nunca mires a la hermana de tu mejor amigo._

Y, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Ella estaba allí sentada, riendo ante los comentarios que Davis y Yolei se dedicaban, aquellos dos siempre discutían. Matt intentaba observarla sin que nadie lo notara, con disimulo. No quería que su hermano menor se enterase de que su mejor amiga lo atraía de alguna manera. Suspiró, se acomodó en el sofá de la casa de Izzy en la que estaban desde hacía un buen rato y siguió mirándola.

Podía distinguir cada uno de sus gestos, podía ver cada una de sus sonrisas, podía entender leyendo sus labios cada una de las palabras que le susurraba a su amiga al oído aunque desde allí no podía escucharlas. Aquellos finos y aparentemente suaves labios se movían y despertaban en él unas ganas insaciables de probarlos, de atraparlos entre los suyos. No obstante, la aplicación de aquella idea podía ser como un suicidio, estaba claro que tanto su hermano como su mejor amigo se echarían sobre él por haber mancillado los labios de aquella criatura que, a sus ojos, ya poco le quedaba de la niña que fue en su día pues prácticamente se había convertido en una gran mujer.

Kari sintió la penetrante mirada de unos ojos azules, unos ojos azul marino, profundos como el mar. No alzó la cabeza pero sintió que él la estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la sala. ¿Se habría enfadado con ella por algún motivo? ¿Lo había molestado en algún sentido? La joven empezó a preocuparse por el hecho de que Matt la mirara así, deseaba descubrir el motivo, el porqué. Alzó brevemente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron pero Kari apartó rápidamente la mirada rompiendo el contacto visual. La castaña sintió una sensación extraña, mariposas en el estómago.

Se levantó, tomó su bolso y anunció a sus amigos que se encontraba indispuesta y que iba a marcharse a casa. Aquella tarde su hermano no había acudido a la reunión y muchas voces se alzaron diciéndole lo mismo, que si quería que la acompañasen hasta su casa. Ella evitó mirar a Davis y a T.K., siempre acababan discutiendo por su culpa y no quería ocasionarles problemas así que alzó la cabeza y miró a Matt. El mejor amigo de su hermano entendió la petición silenciosa de la castaña y se levantó con parsimonia, se desperezó como si fuera un gato y finalmente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del apartamento. Salió y esperó a que la joven lo hiciera también. Kari salió por la puerta unos segundos después mientras acababa de despedirse con la mano de sus amigos que la miraban desde el salón.

Los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, el uno junto al otro. Kari no abrió la boca en todo el camino. Matt, tampoco. Él se limitó a andar tranquilamente al mismo ritmo que ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Aquel silencio, que en un primer momento había resultado incómodo se volvió para ambos altamente confortable, a veces, el silencio es más agradable que una conversación y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. El apartamento donde vivían los hermanos Yagami no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la residencia de los Izumi así que tampoco tardaron mucho en llegar allí. Así mismo, su momento de silencio dio a su fin. Kari se detuvo a unos metros de su casa, enfrente de un parque y miró a Matt. La chica movió la cabeza y sonrió, él la siguió hacia el interior del parque. Pasaron la zona de juegos de los niños y cogieron un caminito que llevaba a un pequeño estanque en el que nadaban peces de colores. Kari se apoyó en la valla y los miró con una sonrisa en los labios y aquella luz tan especial bailando en sus ojos.

─_¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?_

Matt no dijo nada. Ella se volvió y fue entonces cuando él negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, aliviada. El rubio avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó enfrente de la castaña. Ella alzó la cabeza y se quedó prendada de aquellos ojos tan azules, le daba la sensación de que el mundo estaba girando en torno a ellos dos, solo existían ellos dos en su universo particular. Entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Matt se quedó mirando las finas facciones de aquella chica, su rostro sonrosado y sus labios. Su mente dejó de funcionar, fue como si se hubiera desconectado, dejó de pensar y actuó. Selló los labios de ella con los suyos. Kari intentó retirarse pero no pudo, algo la empujó a disfrutar de su primer beso, a disfrutar de ese beso robado. Aquel algo fueron las manos de Matt tomando su rostro entre ellas, pegándolo al de él.

Aquel beso no fue cálido como los besos de Sora y tampoco fue dulce como los besos de Mimi. Simplemente fue diferente, fue una sensación nueva. Fue como un subidón de adrenalina pues sabía que había robado aquel beso. Kari cerró los ojos, el contacto con los labios de Matt fue electrizante, fue como recibir una descarga que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pero, en ese instante Matt rompió el beso, ella abrió los ojos y vio como se separaba de ella. Fue incapaz de decir nada mientras él se marchaba y tan solo alcanzó a llevarse una mano a los labios como si quisiera atrapar entre sus dedos todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en tan solo unos segundos. Nunca había besado a nadie hasta el momento y nunca se imaginó que aquello pudiese llegar a ser tan intenso, quiso decirle algo a Matt pero él ya se había marchado.

El rubio caminó deprisa todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca le había robado un beso a ninguna chica, a ninguna y muy a su pesar aquel beso había sido el más placentero de todos. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema jamás. No obstante, aquello les sirvió para darse cuenta que no hay beso que valga más que el beso robado.

* * *

**Hola, este es uno de mis nuevos proyectos. Se llama "10 besos" y estará compuesto por drabbles de distintas parejas algunas comunes y otras no tanto :) Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia puede realizarla y se hará lo que se pueda. Espero que guste y que deis vuestra opinión, yo intentaré responder los comentarios por MP o como nota en el siguiente cap!**

**Takari95**


	2. Taichi y Sora

**-10 besos-**

**.**

_**"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."**_

_**Pablo Neruda **____**(1904-1973) Poeta chileno**_

_**.**_

El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto, daba de lleno a todos los que estaban jugando al fútbol. Muchos caminaban lentamente, ya sin ganas. Sin embargo, había dos jugadores que parecían tener energía para dar y vender. Aquellos dos eran el dúo dinámico del fútbol, eran carne y uña en el terreno de juego aunque cuando salían de allí se mantenían a una cierta distancia. En la banda estaban sus amigos disfrutando de sus audaces jugadas, entre esos amigos estaba el novio de la chica que era también el mejor amigo del chico. El balón salió disparado y el partido se dio por terminado. Tai dirigió una cálida mirada a su amiga Sora que era la que había lanzado el balón bien lejos, provocando que uno de sus amigos tuviera que ir a recogerlo. La pelirroja percibió la mirada de su amigo y le sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Tai no supo si alegrarse o no de recibir aquella sonrisa porque en parte fue como un bálsamo para su atormentado corazón y en parte fue como una punzada de dolor que le recordaba que ella no era suya.

Sora se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir del campo en el que estaban jugando. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando con una fuerza inusitada, siempre le pasaba cuando miraba a Tai. Suspiró, aquella situación le dolía, le dolía más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos rubíes se encontraron con los azules de Matt. No obstante, ese contacto visual no hizo que se borrasen de su mente los ojos marrones de su mejor amigo.

Tai la vio marchar, siempre la veía marchar de su lado y nunca hacía nada para evitarlo. La vio entrelazar la mano con Matt y desaparecer de su vista caminando lentamente y sin mirar atrás. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y decidió que era hora de salir de allí él también. Aquello de ir todos juntos a un campamento no había sido la más maravillosa idea pero bueno ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás. En realidad, cada vez con más frecuencia pensaba que era un poco masoquista y que le gustaba sufrir. De lo contrario, no se le habría ocurrido la estúpida idea de apuntarse a aquel campamento en el que podría ver a cada momento a Matt y Sora agarrados de la mano. Definitivamente, le agradaba padecer inútilmente. El resto de sus amigos que le estaban esperando lo miraron con pena y una sonrisa triste y él se esforzó por sonreír, odiaba ver a sus amigos preocupándose por su estado de ánimo a todas horas. Miró a los chicos y detuvo la mirada en su hermana. Kari aquellos días siempre estaba distraída, ausente, estaba siempre en las nubes. El joven frunció el ceño y escudriñó cuidadosamente el rostro de la menor. Sin embargo, solo consiguió que ella lo mirara con cierto reproche en la mirada por aquel exagerado examen. Él le quitó importancia al asunto y la dejó en paz. Ya se le pasaría.

Se fue hacia las duchas comunes y cuando salió se dirigió a la cabaña que compartía con los chicos. Allí se encontró con que todos estaban reunidos, esperándole. Mimi estaba hablando animadamente e intentaba convencer a todos de quedar aquella medianoche para jugar a no sé qué tonto juego. Yolei la secundó emocionada por tener que romper las reglas y los demás no contradijeron a la ilusionada castaña que seguía hablando sin parar. Sabían que si los pillaban se podían meter en problemas e incluso podrían expulsarlos del campamento pero a los monitores les iba a ser difícil, por no decir imposible, controlarlos a todos. Fueron a cenar todos juntos y después se separaron para ir a sus respectivas cabañas.

Tai decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el campamento, llegó nuevamente al campo de fútbol, fue hacia la portería y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el poste. Cerró los ojos y pensó en ella, en aquella pelirroja que corría como el viento, siempre a su lado, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada una de sus jugadas. Una gran emoción lo embargó al rememorar la infinidad de partidos disputados a su lado, las sonrisas cuando ganaban y las lágrimas y la rabia cuando perdían. Todos aquellos momentos que ahora parecía que ella ya no recordaba o no quería recordar. Desde que salía con Matt se habían separado, ya no pasaban tiempo juntos y a pesar de que había intentado aceptarlo no lo había conseguido. Abrió los ojos, sintió que éstos le ardían y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. Un nudo formado por todo aquello que tenía que haber confesado y que jamás dijo. Un nudo formado por aquellas palabras que fueron silenciadas, formado por todo lo que calló. Se quedó quieto, sumido en aquella nube de melancolía que lo rodeaba y cuando escuchó al monitor que avisaba por los altavoces para que se dirigieran a sus cabañas se levantó y volvió taciturno hasta donde le esperaban sus compañeros. Los chicos se acostaron al cabo de un rato, al fin y al cabo, iban a ser las chicas que eran menos las que se iban a desplazar hasta su cabaña cuando todos se hubiesen acostado.

Tai cerró los ojos y se hundió entre las sábanas pero algo en su interior le decía que le iba a ser imposible, absolutamente imposible, pegar ojo. La cara de Sora, su sonrisa, su ternura le venía a la cabeza cada dos por tres. Aquello era para volverse locos...

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta de la cabaña y fue Izzy el que se levantó a abrir, Matt se incorporó en su cama y Tai hizo lo mismo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. T.K. se movió en su cama y finalmente también se incorporó al igual que Davis y Ken. Las chicas entraron en fila india. La comitiva estaba encabezada por Mimi, seguida de Yolei, Kari y por último Sora. Tai la miró en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta. La pelirroja sintió la mirada del moreno y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto triste. El haber jugado con é aquella mañana había despertado en ella sentimientos que creía enterrados tras dos años de noviazgo con Matt. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

Mimi parloteaba sin cesar en el centro de la habitación, se sentó y sacó una baraja de cartas. Todos se reunieron con ella para jugar a ese juego de cartas. Tai no acertó ni una de las manos que jugó, estaba distraído y su mirada iba y venía por la piel morena del muslo de Sora. Si la hubiese mirado a los ojos se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando con atención, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver el rostro ensombrecido del muchacho.

Llevaban un buen rato jugando cuando escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia su caseta. Un gran revuelo se montó en un segundo en la habitación. Todos echaron a correr de un lado a otro de la habitación y algunas de las chicas se metieron debajo de las camas. Sin embargo, una de ellas, Sora, se quedó paralizada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Tai al ver que iban a cogerla in fraganti se levantó de la cama de un salto, la cogió del brazo y de un tirón la arrastró con él hacia la cama, estiró la sábana y los cubrió a ambos hasta la cabeza. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el latir desenfrenado del corazón del otro, Sora llevó una mano al pecho desnudo de Tai, notó la piel caliente y suave al tacto. El moreno se estremeció de pies a cabeza y miró a la pelirroja, alzó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, dejó resbalar la mano por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar al cuello.

─_Sora...─ _El nombre de ella salió de sus labios en forma se susurro. Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlar los sentimientos que provocaba su mejor amigo en ella.

─_Tai..._

Tal vez no había nada más que decir entre ellos, tal vez no había palabras para describir lo que sentían pero lo cierto es que en un inesperado movimiento, Tai ladeó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Sora. Ambos sintieron una fuerte explosión en su pecho que los dejó atontados. La pelirroja se apretó más a su mejor amigo en un impulso por profundizar el beso, Tai le rodeó la delgada cintura con los brazos y movió los labios sobre los de ella. Besarse fue como una liberación, fue como otorgar una vía de escape a todo un cúmulo de sentimientos que llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados en lo más profundo de su corazón. El joven se separó de ella al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza fuera de la sábana pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hubiese hecho se hubiera encontrado con uno de los monitores escudriñando el cuarto desde la puerta. Pero no lo hizo, más bien abrazó a su mejor amiga con mucha fuerza y la volvió a besar una vez más en los labios mientras la puerta de la cabaña se cerraba con un chasquido. Cuando pudieron escuchar los pasos del monitor ya lejos de allí fue cuando escucharon a los demás levantarse poco a poco. Sora miró a Tai a los ojos, en los ojos de ambos podía verse todo el amor que se profesaban. Ese beso no solo había sido una liberación para ambos si no que ellos mismos habían dictado su condena.

Poco después y por insistencia de Sora, las chicas se marcharon de allí.No obstante, Tai salió a toda prisa tras las chicas y alcanzó a tomar a Sora del brazo cuando ya se largaba. La pelirroja tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el moreno le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

─_En ese beso te he dicho todo lo que callé en su día..._

─_Lo sé, yo también te he dicho lo que no dije en su momento, Tai. ─_Ella esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a besar a Tai en los labios antes de marcharse de su lado hacia su habitación. El moreno se quedó allí de pie con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y una única certeza: _su gran amor correspondía a su sentimientos pero eso solo iba a traerle problemas con Matt..._

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :)**

**-Arisa Bennet: Gracias por tu review y ya verás como en próximos capítulos salen las parejas que más te gustan :) A mí también me suena raro el Yamakari pero me dio por ahí y salió eso jaaja ¡Qué vueltas da la vida!**

**-Ivymon: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegro de que te gustara el beso robado^^**

**-Kuroda. Kumiko. Miss: Dicen que son los mejores besos y yo creo que es verdad jaja :) Gracias por seguirme!**

**-Hikari Blossom:Gracias por tu comentario y como ya te dije es muy probable que sí haya Takimi.**

**-Genee: Gracias por tu comentario, preciosa! :) Ya verás las parejas que me invento y creo que este capítulo te gustará sabes que el Taiora se está convirtiendo en una de mis parejas predilectas. Por cierto, me pareció muy curiosa la historia de tu primer beso xD**

**Espero que haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! Un saludo a todos!**

**Takari95**


	3. Ken y Yolei

**-10 besos-**

"_**Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

Ken se pasó por las manos por el pelo, se notaba que estaba frustrado. Miró directamente la pantalla del ordenador, desafiante. Parecía que el programa que estaba intentando confeccionar desde hacía casi dos horas se reía de él, se burlaba en su cara y cada vez le daba más problemas y le salía con nuevos errores. Había decidido quedarse en el aula de informática del colegio después de las clases para ver si allí conseguía terminar con lo que llevaba entre manos pero parecía que no iba a haber manera. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla pero tuvo que separarse inmediatamente, le escocía mucho la espalda. Durante el campamento de verano del que todos había vuelto a penas unos días antes de las clases se había quemado con el sol por no ponerse suficiente crema protectora y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Suspiró recordando esa excursión, había sido muy divertida y le había brindado la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor a sus amigos. En especial, a Yolei. Sonrió al pensar en la alegre chica de cabello morada que se había pasado la mayor parte del campamento de verano a su lado, paseando o hablando.

Un ruido lo hizo saltar de la silla, se giró rápidamente y se encontró a Yolei detrás de él. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa al ver como el chico se llevaba una mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarse después del susto que se había llevado.

─_Lo siento, pensaba que no habría nadie aquí, no quería asustarte._

─_No te preocupes, Yolei_─. Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla frente al ordenador. La joven se acercó y se puso a mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó la cabeza por encima de la de Ken y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre el rostro de éste. Ken los apartó suavemente con los dedos, con una sonrisa. Tecleó una nueva frase de código pero volvió a comprobar que daba error por alguna razón. Yolei tomó asiento a su lado.

─_Creo que esto es lo que está mal, Ken_─. La chica puso una mano sobre el teclado y con la otra le quitó el ratón con suavidad. Cambió unas cuantas cosas mientras Ken se sorprendía cada vez más. Finalmente, el programa funcionaba. Yolei se apartó un poco sonrojada─._ Lo siento, yo..._

─_Muchas gracias_─. Ella alzó la cabeza, se colocó bien las gafas y se sonrojó todavía más al ver como le sonreía a Ken, se le notaba contento y esa alegría hizo que el corazón de Yolei empezase a latir con fuerza. El chico guardó los cambios realizados y apagó el ordenador. Se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano a su amiga─. _Ven, que te voy a invitar a un helado._

Yolei abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, no esperaba que Ken la invitase a algo pero finalmente se repuso y le cogió la mano. EL joven tenía la mano fría y Yolei la frotó suavemente con sus manos.

Los dos chicos salieron del instituto en silencio y se dirigieron hacia un parque en el que un pequeño puesto ambulante estaba vendiendo los últimos helados del verano. Ken pidió uno de chocolate para Yolei y uno de vainilla para él. Pagó y le tendió el helado a la muchacha, Yolei no tardó ni dos segundos en probar el helado que tenía un aspecto realmente delicioso. Los dos chicos caminaron por el parque hasta que Yolei vio la zona de juegos de los niños, ya vacía porque ya empezaba a oscurecer. La joven se dirigió hacia uno de los columpios y se sentó en él.

Ken caminó lentamente, con el helado en la mano y se apoyó en una pequeña valla que había enfrente del columpio en el que se balanceaba Yolei. Aquel parque le traía a Ken muy buenos aunque dolorosos recuerdos. Recuerdos compartidos con su hermano mayor, sonrió con tristeza, recordando las pompas de jabón que su hermano le enseñaba a hacer. La tristeza y el dolor hicieron su aparición y se acumularon en su pecho, el chico se acabó el helado sin ganas y se quedó callado sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. Yolei vio como poco a poco se ensombrecía el rostro de Ken. Dejó de balancearse y se acercó a él. El chico no se dio cuenta de que se había colocado delante de él hasta que le tocó el brazo con la mano.

─_¿Qué te pasa?_

─_Nada_─. Respondió él de inmediato cambiando completamente su expresión.

─_No me mientas, sé que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo._

─_Son cosas mías_─. Respondió él apartando la mirada. Aquello le dolió a Yolei como si la hubiera abofeteado. En momentos como aquel en los que él se negaba a hablar sobre lo que le pasaba eran los momentos en los que ella se sentía un cero a la izquierda y en los que recordaba la temporada en la que él estuvo bajo el influjo de la oscuridad siendo Digimon Emperador.

─_Está bien_─. Había aprendido que lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarlo solo. Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta alejándose del parque. En ese momento, Ken sintió una gran sensación de vacío, miró a Yolei que se alejaba con rapidez de él y entonces fue cuando comprendió que la había herido. Se separó de la valla y corrió hasta ella. La detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca pero aunque ella detuvo su andar no se giró a mirarlo. Ken no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer pero suspiró e intentó escuchar lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo.

─_Yolei, lo siento mucho..._─la joven no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía de espaldas a él. Ken se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó a ella por la espalda y la rodeó con los brazos─. _Lo siento_─. Le susurró suavemente al oído, ella no dijo nada pero Ken supo que lo estaba escuchando─. _Perdóname, no quería rechazarte de esa manera. Sé lo mucho que te duele que lo haga pero hay ciertas cosas de mi pasado de las que me cuesta hablar, son heridas que todavía duelen, Yolei._

_Para mí, tú..._─tragó saliva y continuó rogando que aquellas palabras dichas de todo corazón le ayudaran a que ella no se apartara de su lado─._Para mí, eres muy importante. Mucho, Yolei. Desde que te conozco me has hecho cambiar para bien y me has enseñado lo que es la alegría y la felicidad. Una vez, me diste una bofetada para hacerme reaccionar y sinceramente, me haría falta que me dieras alguna más de vez en cuando porque puedo ser un genio para algunas cosas pero para algunas soy un completo imbécil. Siento haberte herido._

El cuerpo de Yolei sufrió una leve sacudida, estaba sollozando. Dio la vuelta y se refugió entre los brazos de Ken. Nadie, en toda su vida, le había dicho unas cosas tan bonitas. Ken la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello con mucho cariño.

─_Ken..._

─_¿Me perdonas?_

─_Solo si prometes que me vas a dejar curar esas heridas... El tiempo y yo conseguiremos sellarlas._

Ken la miró con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y suspiró.

─_Te lo prometo pero antes quiero decirte otra cosa._

─_¿Qué?_

─_No sé cómo decirte esto..._

─_Pues no lo digas_─. Yolei sujetó el rostro de él entre sus manos, acercó su boca a la de él hasta casi rozar sus labios. Sin embargo, algunas dudas la detuvieron. Ken la miró a los ojos, le colocó una mano en la nuca y acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Posó los labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, movió la cabeza a un lado para besarla con más intensidad, separando sus labios. Yolei rodeó el cuello de Ken con los brazos enredando sus dedos en su fino cabello azulado. A partir de ahora, iba a intentar que Ken dejase de pensar en su pasado, lo haría feliz y lo haría adicto a sus besos.

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :)**

**-Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto: Me alegro de que te gustara el Taiora, creo que ya era hora de que Tai le dijera a Sora parte de lo que se tenía tan callado.**

**-Genee:En el anterior capítulo, Sora si está con Matt aunque Matt se deja llevar un poco por sus impulsos y besa a Kari. Sé que es raro pero intentaré establecer una pequeña relación entre los capítulos. Me alegro de que te gustara, me apetecía escribir un Taiora y mira ahí está. :)**

**-Anaiza18: Gracias por tu review :) A mí también me gusta más el Takari pero para variar un poco escribí sobre la otra pareja.**

**-HikariCaelum: Sé que no eres del todo fan del Yamakari, sé que te gusta el Takari como a mí pero gracias por darme tu opinión. Y sobre el segundo capítulo, sé que Matt estaba ahí mismo pero en teoría no lo ha visto :) **

**-Arisa Bennett: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te gustase y sí, pondré Mimato y Mishiro y creo que Takimi también aunque todavía no sé en qué orden ni nada. :)**

**-Ivymon: Como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D**

**-Beautiful- Sadness: Gracias por tus comentarios, a mí también me cuesta imaginar el Yamakari y por eso me costó bastante escribirlo pero bueno, veo que en general ha gustado y me alegro. Respecto el segundo capítulo, veo que te sientes identificada, sinceramente yo también. Espero que te gusten los demás capítulos :)**

**-MonkaYazar: Gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me hubiera gustado que Tai y Sora quedaran juntos :)**


	4. Takeru y Mimi

**-10 besos-**

_**.**_

_**Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir el beso.**_

_**George Bernard Shaw**_

_**.**_

T.K. oyó unos suaves sollozos en uno de los baños del instituto, se escuchaba como si se tratase de un eco lejano que llegaba amortiguado pero se podía escuchar a pesar de todo. Prestó atención y al final pudo adivinar que provenía del baño de las chicas. Oyó también que una puerta se cerraba. Se acercó a la puerta que daba al baño y se dio un fuerte golpe contra otra persona que salía en aquel momento de allí. El rubio se tambaleó y la otra persona cayó al suelo y emitió un sonoro quejido. El joven se recuperó un poco del sobresalto y reconoció a la joven que yacía en el suelo.

La muchacha alzó la vista para ver al obstáculo con el que se había tropezado nada más salir del baño. El pelo castaño caía sobre sus ojos un poco desordenado y se pegaba a su rostro empapado de lágrimas. La chica de grandes ojos miel intentó levantarse pero él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a hacerlo.

─_¿Eras tú la que estaba llorando?_─T.K. Se sintió un poco estúpido una vez hubo realizado la pregunta porque era más que obvio que era ella la que había estado llorando. De lo contrario, no llevaría la cara bañada en lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados. ─_¿Estás bien?_

Mimi miró al chico e intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no le salió muy bien, más bien lo que le salió fue una especie de mueca torcida. Alzó la mano y se apartó el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro. Se quedó mirando los profundos ojos azules de aquel muchacho. Eran unos ojos color azul cielo, azul celeste, mucho más claros que los de su hermano Matt. También eran bastante menos fríos y lejanos.

Escuchó que T.K. volvía a llamarla para sacarla del estado catatónico en el que se había metido así que lo miró y él volvió a preguntar si estaba bien. EL rubio vio que la joven no tenía las ideas muy claras y la cogió del brazo para llevársela con él. La joven se dejó llevar y T.K. la acompañó al patio donde ya no quedaba casi nadie excepto los que como él se habían quedado para limpiar las aulas después de las clases. La llevó hasta la fuente, la joven se acercó a la pequeña pila, pulsó el botón que abría paso al agua, puso las manos bajo el chorro y se lavó un poco la cara. Cuando se descubrió el rostro T.K. le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida por el detalle.

─_Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa, espérame y voy a por mi mochila que la he dejado en clase._

Mimi acertó a asentir ante la propuesta del chico y lo vio marchar hacia el interior del edificio. Mirándolo desde allí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido, estaba alto y bastante más corpulento. La joven se descubrió a sí misma estudiando con la mirada al joven Takaishi aunque pronto la apartó. Suspiró y apenas unos minutos después volvía a tener al joven allí mirándola con una sonrisa. Los dos empezaron el camino hacia casa, Mimi caminaba despacio y en silencio hasta que T.K. la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo y la hizo detenerse. Mimi observó la mano del chico que la estaba cogiendo un poco por encima del codo.

─_¿Quieres hablar de algo?_

Mimi abrió la boca pero silenciosas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y le impidieron pronunciar ni una sílaba. El rubio se aproximó a ella y le secó suavemente las lágrimas con los dedos.

─_Vayamos a mi_ _a casa, por favor..._─susurró la joven al ver como toda la gente que pasaba se los quedaba mirando. El joven asintió.

Poco después, habían llegado a casa de la joven. La chica se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón con el rostro entre las manos y T.K. aunque al principio dudó un poco se sentó junto a ella dejando su mochila en el suelo a los pies del sofá.

─_¿Qué te ocurre, Mimi? No me gusta verte así._

Mimi alzó la cabeza y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

─_Ahora mismo tengo dos problemas muy gordos._

─_¿Cómo de gordos?_

─_Tienen nombre de chico..._

─_Oh, entiendo. ¿Por eso estabas llorando?_

─_Supongo que sí._

─_Oye, Mimi, yo creo que ninguno de esos chicos se merece que estés así por él._ _Ni siquiera mi hermano._

Mimi lo miró un tanto sorprendida de que supiera que uno de los chicos que se discutía un lugar en su corazón era Matt. Al pensar en él, Mimi volvió a entristecerse. El chico siempre era frío y desde que salía con Sora no había tenido ojos para nadie más que para ella, cosa que era normal, pero Mimi no podía evitar que eso le doliera porque quería estar con él, pasar tiempo con a su lado...

─_E Izzy tampoco se lo merece..._─Por segunda vez, T.K. dio en el blanco y dejó a Mimi descolocada con los ojos muy abiertos.

─_¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?_

─_Se nota a la legua, Mimi. Y si ellos no lo han notado, sinceramente, no sé en que mundo viven._

─_Pero Matt está con Sora... e Izzy siempre está en su mundo..._

─_¿Por qué llorabas antes?_─La joven permaneció en silencio, con el semblante ensombrecido y eso hizo que T.K. de manera espontánea se acercara a ella para rodearla con los brazos. La joven no dijo nada y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de T.K.

─_Lloraba porque siento que no voy a poder llegar a ser alguien especial en sus vidas y eso me duele muchísimo._

─_Mimi, no digas tonterías. Tú tienes un lugar especial en la vida de cada uno de nosotros._

Mimi se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. T.K. tenía una gran facilidad para decirle cosas preciosas que la hacían sentir muy bien.

─_¿También tengo un lugar especial en la tuya?_

─_Por supuesto que sí_─. Contestó sin dudarlo un segundo y eso provocó que Mimi le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, acercara su rostro al suyo y lo besara en los labios. Aquel día, ella no necesitaba más que eso, unas pocas palabras de cariño y él se las había brindado. T.K. se quedó paralizado en cuanto sintió los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos y apenas pudo responder al contacto porque nunca hubiera pensado que aquella situación se hubiera podido dar entre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron, había sido bonito.

Al cabo de un rato, T.K. decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a casa y Mimi lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. El rubio salió al rellano y la castaña dejó la puerta entreabierta tras de sí.

─_Muchas gracias por lo de esta tarde, T.K._

─_No se merecen, para eso estoy. No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y menos a ti que eres la alegría en persona_─. Mimi se ruborizó y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro─._ Lo digo en serio, no quiero volver a verte llorar_─. Esta vez lo dijo completamente serio.

─_No lo haré._

─_Así me gusta_─. Asintió el rubio conforme. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para colocarse a la altura de su rostro y unió sus labios otra vez con los de ella─. _Esto es para que recuerdes siempre que en mi vida ocupas un lugar importante._

Mimi vio marchar a T.K. por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y sonrió feliz. Se llevó una mano a los labios intentando retener entre ellos los restos de ese último beso, un beso que tal vez no volvería a repetirse pero que le había servido para saber que sí ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de alguien, en el de T.K.

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis esta historia :)**

**-Carriete: Me alegro de que mis capítulos te saquen de tu depresión y muchísimas gracias por tu review :)**

**-HikariCaelum: Gracias por tu review, siempre estás ahí para comentar mis historias^^ Me alegro de que te gustara eso de los besos adictivos porque yo también pienso que son de los mejores.**

**-Kuroda. Kumiko. miss: Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustara y te pareciese dulce. ¿Al final escribiste algo sobre Ken y Yolei? :)**

**-Beautiful-Sadness: Veo que te gustó el capítulo, me alegro. Sí, yo también soy de las que piensa que Yolei daría el primer paso pero Ken también tiene que tomar un papel y por eso hice que Yolei se detuviera :) Sobre lo de Joe... mmm... intentaré algo con él, ¿con qué personaje te gustaría que lo juntara?**

**-Ivymon: Gracias por tu review incondicional ^^**

**-Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto: jajaa muchas gracias por tu review y que te gustara mucho el capítulo!**

**Bueno, en definitiva, gracias a todos.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**Takari95**


	5. Yamato y Mimi

**-10 besos-**

_**.**_

"_**El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, pero su eco dura mucho más."**_

_**Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

_**.**_

El rubio se removió en su cama, buscando la mejor posición para conciliar el sueño cosa que ya consideraba imposible aquella noche. Finalmente, se quedó boca arriba y se pasó una mano por la frente. Desde que se había acostado, había conseguido dormir a penas un par de horas y en esas dos horas lo único que había hecho era soñar con ella. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos cada vez que los cerraba? Resopló e intentó cerrar los ojos pero nuevamente aquella muchacha apareció con mucha claridad ante él. Entreabrió los ojos y empezó a recordar aquel día...

Había quedado con Tai, Sora y con Mimi para ir a la playa. Sora y él llevaban cerca de un año saliendo y Tai y Mimi parecía que cada vez se llevaban mejor. Por eso, habían decidido ir todos juntos a algún sitio por primera vez. Él fue caminando tranquilamente hasta la playa, era mediodía y el sol calentaba con fuerza, cosa propia del mes de agosto. Una voz chillona lo llamó desde lejos y él se giró para ver quién era aunque ya sabía de sobra el nombre de la persona que lo había llamado a voces. Mimi venía cargada con un gran bolso blanco e iba vestida con un vestido playero color rosa. Además, llevaba sobre la cabeza un gran sombrero de ala ancha y llevaba sus ojos protegidos por unas grandes gafas de sol. En cuanto llegó frente al rubio se quitó las gafas de sol y le sonrió. Matt esbozó una media sonrisa, era increíble como aquella muchacha sabía hacerlo reír con el más mínimo gesto.

─_¿Dónde están los demás?_─preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a un lado y otro de la playa buscando una cabeza pelirroja y otra morena entre la gente.

─_Pues no lo sé, en teoría, habíamos quedado aquí, ahora. Supongo que estarán al caer._

Ambos decidieron esperarlos pero pronto les llegó un mensaje a sus móviles diciendo que no iban a poder acudir. Tai alegó que no podía ir porque le habían colocado un entrenamiento extra aquel día y Sora afirmaba que su madre la necesitaba para ayudarla con unos cuantos arreglos florales que se le estaban acumulando. Matt se encogió de hombros, un poco molesto. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando quedaban, Tai no quería acudir y Sora también terminaba huyendo despavorida. Matt bufó y Mimi lo miró.

─_¿Quieres que nos quedemos o qué vas a hacer?_

Matt miró a la castaña y se quedó pensando en que si se marchaba ahora a casa lo único que iba a hacer sería tirarse en el sofá a pasar la tarde mirando programas malos en la tele mientras comía patatas fritas. El plan de irse a casa no le atraía demasiado así que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Mimi fue la primera que metió los pies en la arena y echó a andar separándose de la zona del paseo. Matt la miró y sonrió, le hacía mucha gracia ver como caminaba Mimi, tenía un andar muy gracioso a la vez que sensual. Aquel cuerpo delgado tenía unas finas curvas que hacían a Mimi muy atractiva. La chica se giró a ver qué le pasaba a Matt y se quedó observándolo. Él al percibir su mirada, esbozó una seductora sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos la siguió. Mimi se sonrojó un poco y caminó a su lado. Se instalaron y montaron la sombrilla clavándola con fuerza en la arena. Mimi se despojó de aquel vestido rosa que llevaba y Matt descubrió que debajo llevaba un bikini blanco que le quedaba fantásticamente bien. Mimi abandonó sus pertenencias junto a la sombrilla y fue directa a meter un pie dentro del agua. Lanzó una exclamación al notarla un poco fría.

─_¿Qué tal está?_─preguntó Matt mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la doblaba para guardarla en su mochila.

─_Medio fría y medio caliente._─respondió Mimi mientras intentaba poner los dos pies dentro del agua. Matt sonrió, aquello podía ser divertido. Dejó la mochila y corrió hacia Mimi, puso una mano a la altura de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda y en un ágil movimiento la cogió en brazos. Mimi no pudo decir una sola palabra por la sorpresa pero empezó a forcejear a medida que Matt se adentraba en el mar con claras intenciones de tirarla a la fría agua─. _Suéltame, Matt. Te lo advierto._

─_¿O qué harás?_─preguntó el chico desafiante a sabiendas de que en aquellos momentos tenía el control de la situación.

─_O..._─Mimi intentó decirle algo pero no se le ocurrió. A veces, Matt podía ser tan prepotente...

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se aferró a su cuello para evitar que la tirara en cualquier momento al agua. Se fijó en los pronunciados músculos de sus hombros y sin querer se sonrojó. Alzó al mirada y vio que Matt la estaba mirando con aquellos grandes ojos azules tan oscuros. Su pelo rubio se movía al compás de una suave brisa veraniega. Matt también se quedó prendado en los ojos color miel de aquella castaña, se dio cuenta de que era ligera como una pluma y que su piel era muy, muy suave. Era tan distinta de las demás. Tan distinta de Sora. Sacudió la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual con Mimi. La joven también bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada. Matt aprovechó ese momento para aferrarla entre sus brazos y zambullirse con ella.

Una agitada Mimi salió del agua empapada de pies a cabeza, Matt surgió del agua a su lado y empezó a reír sin parar al escuchar como Mimi se quejaba sin cesar. Se levantó y ayudó a que Mimi también se pusiera en pie. El agua les venía por las rodillas de manera que si se quedaban sentados les llegaba por la garganta. La castaña empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños para intentar que dejara de reírse de ella.

─_Vamos, Mimi. No me niegues que ha sido gracioso._

─_Eres tonto, Matt. Yo necesito mi tiempo para meterme en el agua y más cuando está fría._

─_Pero como puedes decir que está fría el agua cuando estamos en pleno agosto y con cuarenta grados a la sombra._

─_Pues porque yo la noto fría_─. Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. A Matt aquello le pareció sumamente adorable y le colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla para hacerle alzar el rostro.

─_Venga, no te enfades conmigo..._─Dijo en un susurro con el rostro muy cerca del de la joven.

─_Tendrás que hacer algo para compensarme..._─Susurró la chica al ver como Matt estaba cada vez más cerca. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y sin estirar la mano podía tocar su cuerpo.

─_¿Qué quieres que haga?_─ A Mimi se le cortó la respiración en aquel momento, estaban demasiado cerca y aquello no podía acabar muy bien. Si se acercaba un poco más ella ya no podría controlar aquellos sentimientos que estaban luchando por salir de su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabría que no dudaría en besarlo por mucho que él fuera el novio de su amiga, de su mejor amiga. Y no dudaría en hacerlo porque lo quería, lo quería desde antes de que saliese con Sora, lo quería desde el momento en que se había cruzado con él. Matt dejó de pensar durante unos segundos y se dedicó a deleitarse mirando a su amiga, sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía que la besara, que lo hiciera ya. Su corazón le gritaba que la besara y no la dejara escapar porque ella era única y especial. No obstante, fue Mimi la que recobró la cordura y lo apartó poniéndose seria. La joven se apartó de él pero Matt la cogió de la mano─._ ¿Qué nos pasa?_

Mimi lo miró con ternura y negó con la cabeza saliendo del agua. Matt se quedó allí durante un buen rato mientra veía como Mimi extendía la toalla y se acostaba boca arriba sobre ella para tomar el sol. Matt nadó un poco, ni siquiera el tranquilo oleaje conseguía mitigar aquellos sentimientos que no sabía ni que existían. No lo había sabido hasta ahora, hasta que había descubierto que tenía el corazón partido en dos y una de las mitades le pertenecía a Mimi y la otra a Sora. Salió del agua, chorreando y caminó tranquilamente hacia la sombrilla bajo la cual Mimi estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados. Él colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven castaña y una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo quedando a gatas sobre ella. Mimi no se dio cuenta del lugar que ocupaba Matt hasta que las gotas de agua salada que caían del cuerpo del joven empezaron a mojarla. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Matt a los ojos. Él no sonreía pero tampoco estaba serio. Su pelo rubio caía desordenado sobre su rostro y de su cuerpo resbalaban gotas de agua que acababan impactando en el cuerpo de Mimi.

─_¿Qué haces aquí?_

─_Mirarte. ¿Te molesta?_─Mimi no supo que decir y él ladeó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. Matt se inclinó un poco sobre ella hasta el punto de que sus narices prácticamente se rozaban─. _Todavía no me has dicho qué quieres que haga para que me perdones por haberte tirado antes._

─_No seas tonto, ya te he perdonado_─.Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que a Matt le pareció completamente adorable.

─_¿Segura?_

─_Segura._

─_Pues, perdóname ahora por esto_─. Bajó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad. Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía que estar soñando, no podía ser que Matt la estuviera besando. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Matt con los brazos acercándolo a ella. El cuerpo de mojado de Matt se dejó caer sobre el suyo para profundizar el beso. El chico llevó una mano a la nuca de ella y acarició su pelo sin dejar de besarla. Finalmente, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Mimi fue la primera que se apartó, roja como un tomate. Matt tardó un poco más en reaccionar y se sentó en la arena en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato y cuando por fin se dijeron algo fue para despedirse.

Matt cerró los ojos, para él aquel beso con Mimi fue espectacular. Fue un beso dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Simplemente, fue perfecto y muy diferente a los besos de Sora e incluso muy diferente al que había compartido hacía no mucho con Kari. Mimi era distinta de las demás pero... ¿hasta qué punto llegaba eso? No estaba todavía seguro de lo que sentía pero lo cierto es que no había podido olvidar aquel día, ni uno solo de los detalles y lo peor es que le venía a la mente incluso cuando estaba con Sora. Solo una duda le venía cada vez que pensaba en aquel momento especial compartido con Mimi.

─_Y tú, ¿recuerdas nuestro momento, princesa?_─Pensó antes de volverse de lado para intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer el capítulo :) espero que haya gustado!**

**Tengo que agradecer los reviews a:**

**-Kuroda. Kumiko. miss: Bueno, a pesar de que no te esperaras la pareja espero que te gustara :) Y después me pasaré por tu Kenyako.**

**-HikariCaelum: Muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tu opinión y sí que entiendo lo que quieres decir :) Cada beso es un recuerdo especial entre dos de los Elegidos para guardarlo entre ellos. Espero que este también te haya gustado!**

**-TakeruTakaichi99: Gracias por tu review, sí es una pareja un poco rara pero este fic es un poco un juego en el que van a haber parejas más comunes y otras que no tanto. Tú tranquilo que Takari habrá seguro porque también es mi pareja favorita.**

**-Guest: Un Michi también habrá. :)**

**-Arisa Bennet: Jaja a mí también se me hace el Takimi mucho más posible que el Yamakari y eso que nunca había escrito sobre estas parejas. Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustaran ambos capítulos y espero que apruebes el Mimato, estaré esperando tu opinión :D**

**-Genee: Querida Genee, gracias por pasarte por mi fic :) Creo que no me dio tiempo de notificar nada a Hikari Blossom porque cuando iba a hacerlo ya me había dejado un review jaja Sí, como puedes ver creo que habrá un Sorato pero no te preocupes ;) Y sobre las parejas que nombras el Joe x Mimi lo tengo pensado pero no sé todavía como enlazarla y el SoraxTakeru... digamos que está en proceso!**

**-Hikari Blossom: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me costó decidirme a escribir sobre ellos pero veo que al final es casi el capítulo que más ha gustado :)**

** . : Gracias por tu review, sí este fic es del estilo de Emblemas y cada uno de los capítulos va de alguna manera enlazado con los otros :) No sé como quedará al final pero bueno jajaja Por cierto, he estado mirando lo de los reviews pero hay mucha gente que los contesta de esta manera así que mientras no digan nada no creo que pase nada pero gracias por decírmelo :D**


	6. Yamato y Sora

**-10 besos-**

**.**

"_**El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último."**_

_**Paul Géraldy **__**(1885-1983) Poeta y dramaturgo francés.**_

_**.**_

Quedaron aquella tarde porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer, cuando se encontraron apenas compartieron un leve roce de labios. Sora aferraba con fuerza su pequeño bolso entre las manos mientras caminaba al lado del rubio sin rumbo fijo por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad, que con su estruendo rellenaban el tenso silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Él no la miró en todo el trayecto, ella tampoco a él. A decir verdad, parecían dos extraños que se hubieran encontrado en la calle por casualidad y que hubieran decidido tomar la misma dirección. Sin embargo, si alguno de sus amigos los hubiera visto, enseguida hubieran adivinado lo que les ocurría a los dos.

Al cabo de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al instituto. Decidieron entrar para ver si había alguien por allí, al ser un jueves por la tarde no sería raro que hubiera alguien entrenando en algún club de deporte. Se asomaron al pabellón y vieron como T.K. estaba jugando al baloncesto con su equipo. También pasaron cerca de las canchas de tenis donde las compañeras de Sora estaban dándolo todo y preparándose para el campeonato al que se presentarían en poco tiempo. Sora suspiró, tendría que haber ido a entrenar pero desde que habían vuelto del campamento de verano había pasado poco tiempo con Matt y necesitaba hablar con él. Preguntarle si todavía sentía algo por ella… Estaba segura de que el chico no había visto el beso que ella había compartido con Tai aquella noche en el campamento bajo las sábanas pero, aún así, quería aclarar el tema con él, para bien o para mal.

Luego, llegaron al campo de fútbol. Tai estaba entrenando con su equipo. Los ojos rubíes de Sora se perdieron en el campo, siguiendo con la mirada al moreno. Cuando éste marcó un gol no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió que Matt se sentaba en el suelo y ella se acomodó a su lado en el mullido césped.

─_Sora…_

─_Dime, Matt_ –Dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible.

─_Esto… No sé cómo decirlo pero…_

─_Te escucho_ – Murmuró ella mientras le tomaba la mano, animándole con aquel gesto a seguir hablando.

─_Quiero que lo nuestro acabe…_

Sora se quedó muda, esperaba aquella afirmación, de verdad que la esperaba. Pero, ahora que la había escuchado de los labios de Matt… Ella le apretó la mano entre las suyas, sentía que le escocían los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar. Y, sin embargo, sabía que romper con aquello era lo correcto porque lo que pudiese haber existido entre ellos se había apagado y para eso ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ _¿Lo quieres de verdad?_ – Preguntó la joven con un nudo en la garganta.

─_Sé que tú también lo quieres, Sora. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la manera con que miras a Tai?_

─ _¿Cómo miro a Tai?_

─_Como nunca me miraste a mí _– Él esbozó una triste sonrisa. Le había costado muchísimo tiempo darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo siempre había estado enamorado de Sora. Le había costado verlo y aún más aceptarlo pero estaba claro que Sora no le pertenecía porque jamás lo miraría a él como miraba a Tai. El corazón de Sora había sido siempre de Tai aunque la joven hubiese intentado evitarlo. No obstante, en la vida hay cosas que son inevitables y que surgiera el amor entre ellos dos es una de esas cosas.

El rubio le acarició el cabello a la joven y guio su rostro hasta su hombro. Ella ahogó un sollozo.

─_Lo siento mucho, Matt._

─_Yo también lo siento_…

En cuanto dijo aquella frase el chico se sintió mucho más libre, bastante más libre. No podía decirle a Sora que había decidido terminar con su relación porque su corazón también estaba dividido en dos. Entre ella y Mimi. Pero, al menos podía decirle que lo sentía.

─_Si esto es el final…_

─_No te preocupes, no creo que las cosas cambien mucho entre nosotros. Al menos no por mi parte_ – Dijo Matt con una triste sonrisa –. _Solo quiero pedirte una última cosa._

─ _¿Qué? _

Mimi llegaba en ese momento hacia el campo de fútbol y vio a los dos jóvenes sentados en la hierba. Al mismo tiempo, Tai alzó la cabeza y vio a Sora sentada junto a Matt.

─_Un último beso, Sora._

La joven asintió y juntó sus labios con los de él. Los dos sintieron una punzada de dolor en el pecho, una fuerte nostalgia los invadió pero sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ese último beso fue el que más les costó de dar. Ese beso estaba marcando el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra en la que ya no estarían juntos. El roce de labios fue suave y hecho con cariño y por un momento ambos se sintieron a gusto con el otro. Sin embargo, rompieron el contacto y se abrazaron.

Mimi se quedó clavada en el sitio y empezó a caminar hacia detrás. No quería ver aquello, dolía demasiado. Paseó la mirada por el campo y vio a Tai que mostraba una expresión similar a la suya. Aquel beso se les había clavado en el corazón y se lo había destrozado a los dos. El moreno salió disparado del campo hacia los vestuarios y Mimi lo siguió, sabía cómo se sentiría Tai en esos momentos y necesitaría a una amiga a su lado. Cuando Sora alzó la cabeza tras soltarse del abrazo con Matt ya no vio a Tai por ningún sitio y eso la dejó muy preocupada.

* * *

**Hola, lamento la espera pero las obligaciones son las obligaciones, a partir de ahora subiré más seguido!**

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


	7. Taichi y Mimi

**-10 besos****-**

**.**

"**¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas." (Ingrid Bergman)**

**.**

Iluso. Aquel adjetivo era el que mejor lo describía. Iluso. Iluso. Le venía como anillo al dedo, había sido un iluso al siquiera pensar que Sora dejaría de lado un relación estable y duradera con Matt por un beso dado a escondidas en un campamento de verano. Qué tonto había sido pero es que desde aquel momento en que sus labios chocaron nació en su corazón una pequeña esperanza que brillaba trémulamente. Pensaba que Sora correspondía sus sentimientos, al menos, eso le había dicho cuando habían cruzado un par de palabras fuera de la cabaña. Sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado al pensar eso y ahora sus ojos se lo habían confirmado. Para él, ver aquel beso entre Sora y Matt había sido como si le echaran por encima un cubo de agua fría, tan fría que lo había paralizado por completo y le había obligado a abandonar el entrenamiento de golpe. Ahora, allí en los vestuarios intentaba borrar aquella imagen de la retina, sin éxito. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una de las taquillas y golpeaba con los puños las puertas de metal de las que estaban al lado. Tal vez el dolor físico conseguiría aliviar la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Era la única palabra que se le ocurría a Mimi en aquellos momentos. Había sido una tonta al enamorarse perdidamente de Matt, sabiendo que era el novio de su mejor amiga. Había sido una tonta y una niña caprichosa pero no había podido evitar caer en la trampa de sus grandes ojos azules. No había sabido evitar que su corazón empezara a latir con desenfreno cada vez que él pasaba por delante y ahora sus ilusiones le habían explotado en la cara. Se apartó el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro mientras avanzaba hacia los vestuarios, podía escuchar unos fuertes ruidos metálicos. Caminó con más rapidez y al entrar en el vestuario vio a Tai golpeando con rabia las taquillas.

Ella corrió hacia él y detuvo su mano antes de que volviera a impactar contra la taquilla. Mimi sostuvo la mano de él entre las suyas y Tai la miró de reojo mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza contra la puerta de la taquilla. Ladeó la cabeza en cuanto se tranquilizó un poco y vio que Mimi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No se atrevió a preguntarle por la razón de sus lágrimas, ya la sabía. El chico se giró hacia ella y la atrajo para rodearla con los brazos estrechándola contra su pecho. Mimi no pudo evitar refugiarse entre aquellos potentes brazos que regalaban calidez, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras sentía las manos de Tai enredándose en su pelo buscando ocultar el rostro entre su cabello castaño.

En aquel contacto, ambos buscaban lo mismo: cercanía, cariño pero sobre todo comprensión. Los dos sabían lo que era sufrir por un amor no correspondido así como los dos sabían lo que era ilusionarse con llegar a conseguir ese amor y ver como sus sueños jamás se iban a cumplir. Intentaron decirse algo, unas tristes palabras de consuelo que aligeraran el nudo que tenían en la garganta, pero todas las palabras que hubieran podido decir se hubieran tornado superfluas y carentes de significado.

Tai alzó un segundo la cabeza y miró a su amiga a los ojos. Los grandes ojos café del líder se mezclaron con los de color miel de la princesa del grupo, fundiéndose, buscando en el interior del otro ayuda para mantenerse a flote. Fue él el que la atrajo por la nuca buscando sus labios, anhelando un poco de cariño. Pero, fue ella la que aceptó y pegó los labios al del moreno para evitar empezar a decir palabras sin sentido, para evitar empezar a rememorar aquella imagen que habían visto hacía muy poco y que les había dolido tanto a los dos.

Mimi cerró los ojos para sentir los cálidos labios de Tai sobre los suyos, los cerró con fuerza intentando visualizar mentalmente a Matt junto a ella. El moreno rodeó el delgado cuerpo de su amiga con los brazos, intentando encontrar en ese gesto algo que le recordara a Sora y el beso que habían compartido.

El contacto terminó por romperse y Mimi apoyó las manos en el pecho de su amigo.

─ _Ya verás como algún día lograrás estar con la persona a la que amas…_

Tai esbozó una sonrisa triste, abrazó a su amiga de nuevo y susurró:

─_Algún día, los dos lo conseguiremos, Mimi. Y si no siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para apoyarnos en los momentos complicados._

La joven asintió, Tai se separó de ella, cogió la mochila que estaba dentro de la taquilla que había estado golpeando y salió de allí con la joven tras él. Ambos marcharon del campo de fútbol sin encontrarse de nuevo con Matt y Sora aunque lo que no sabían era que Sora sí les había visto a ambos hacía un rato, mientras se besaban.

* * *

**Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya gustado, ahora mismo responderé a los reviews por privado. Hasta la próxima!**

**Takari95**


	8. Takeru y Sora

**-10 besos-**

**.**

"**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."**

**O. K. Bernhardt **_**Escritor alemán.**_

_**.**_

Sora podía escuchar el sonido de la música que salía por cada una de las juntas del gimnasio hacia el exterior. Podía escuchar el murmullo de aquellos que bailaban pegados en el interior aprovechando que la canción lenta estaba empezando a sonar. Casi le daba la sensación que podía escuchar el sonido de los vestidos de fiesta cuando las chicas se movían al compás de la música dejándose llevar por los pasos que daba su pareja. Alzó la cabeza y miró la puerta del gimnasio entreabierta por la que salía un suave haz de luz. Lo observó con tristeza desde su lugar sentada en un pequeño banco junto a la fuente que había en la parte de detrás del gimnasio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile de inicio de curso. Se pasó las manos por el vestido de tela roja para alisarlo, suspiró. Había visto a Tai hacía un rato bailando con Mimi, con Mimi. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos una imagen aparecía nítida en el interior de sus párpados, la escena de un beso, el beso que habían compartido Tai y Mimi hacía unos días en los vestuarios. No había querido hablar con ellos, ni con él, ni con ella. No era justo que se entrometiera en la nueva relación de Tai después de lo que él debía haber sufrido viéndola con Matt a todas horas. Había acudido a aquel baile para estar con sus amigos pero la mayoría se habían escabullido con sus parejas y al final, ella había preferido quedarse sola.

Entornó los ojos para evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de ellos al escuchar unos pasos que se cada vez sonaban más cerca de ella.

─¿Sora? – aquella voz la sorprendió, no se lo esperaba. Se pasó los dedos por los ojos y alzó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ante ella estaba T.K. mirándola con la preocupación latente en sus ojos azules – ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó con dulzura mientras se arrodillaba ante ella. Sora intentó hablar pero se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta que le impidió pronunciar ni una sola de las palabras que estaba pensando. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por lo que giró la cara para evitar que T.K. las viera.

─No te preocupes, estoy bien…

─Sora, no me mientas. Estás llorando…

─No es nada… ¿Cómo es que no estás con Kari?

─Pues porque se está con un chico que creo que le gusta y… yo no hacía más que estorbar allí – susurró él en voz tan baja que Sora se tuvo que esforzar por escuchar sus palabras.

─A mí me ha pasado algo similar.

─¿Ya no estás con Matt? – ella negó con la cabeza. Había bastante gente que todavía no sabía de su ruptura con el rubio y, por lo visto, una de esas personas era T.K. –¿Y qué pasa con Tai?

─Está con Mimi… – dijo Sora con esfuerzo. T.K. se extrañó un poco por la afirmación de Sora pero juzgó que era mejor no profundizar más en el tema.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a la muchacha al tiempo que desde dentro se podía escuchar el inicio de otra canción lenta. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento del rubio y se levantó. Él le cogió la mano y la otra la llevó a la cintura de ella, sujetándola con suavidad y firmeza, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y sus ojos rubíes se quedaron prendados de los azules de T.K. El chico esbozó una sonrisa que dejó a Sora casi sin respiración mientras seguía con los ojos clavados en los de él. En aquellos momentos se sentía francamente bien, le daba la sensación de que estaba volando, que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Aquella mirada le transmitía un sinfín de emociones que no podía ni clasificar, le estaba transmitiendo tanto cariño y ternura que no podría transmitirse como el mejor de los besos... Soltó la mano de T.K. y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello rubio de su nuca, sin romper el contacto visual. Él guiaba el baile mientras observaba embelesado el rostro levemente sonrojado de Sora.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado en aquella situación con aquella chica que había sido la novia de su hermano y el gran amor del mejor amigo de éste. Rodeó su estrecha cintura con los brazos, sin apretar. Vio como ella entreabría los labios y no pudo evitar mirarlos con deseo. Sora suspiró mientras hacía bajar el rostro al del chico hacia el de ella. Cerró los ojos en el momento justo en el que sus labios chocaron con suavidad. T.K. ladeó la cabeza y profundizó un poco el beso sintiendo como la chica acariciaba sus labios con los suyos.

Un par de lágrimas discurrieron por las mejillas de Sora y, entonces, se apartó de T.K. rompiendo el beso. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del chico y lo miró intensamente con sus grandes ojos rubíes. Él sonrió y le apartó un mechón pelirrojo que le caía sobre el rostro.

─Gracias por todo, T.K. – él se limitó a abrazarla sin decir nada, sabía perfectamente que Sora lo único que necesitaba era alguien que la escuchara, que se preocupara por ella tal y como ella misma hacía siempre con los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella ocultó el rostro en el hombro del chico y empezó a contarle todo lo que le ocurría, sintiéndose querida y comprendida. Él la abrazó con más fuerza cuando empezaron a salir los sollozos y cuando se la chica se calmó la acompañó dentro y bailó con ella, mirándola con cariño, dándole besos con la mirada.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que haya gustado. Advierto que no he escrito nunca sobre esta pareja así que si tenéis alguna crítica o comentario (siempre que sea constructivo) podéis dejarlo en forma de review.**

**En un principio, iban a ser solamente diez capítulos, por aquello del título : "10 besos" Pero, he visto que aún me quedan parejas por tratar voy a alargarlo :) Si alguien quiere pedir alguna pareja en particular que se sienta libre de hacerlo aunque ya haya aparecido en el fic**

**Nada más, un saludo y muchas gracias por lor reviews, intentaré contestarlos por mp **

**Takari95 **


	9. Davis y Hikari

**-10 besos-**

**.**

"_**El primer beso es mágico, el segundo íntimo, el tercero rutinario."**_

_**Raymond Chandler**__**(1886-1959) Escritor estadounidense de novela policiaca**_

_**.**_

Kari vio a entrar a T.K. en el gimnasio, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se giró dejando de lado la conversación que tenía a medias con un chico de su clase para observar con detenimiento al rubio. Su mejor amigo llevaba a Sora cogida de la mano, con delicadeza. Arrastró a la pelirroja hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde empezaron a bailar. Una punzada atravesó el corazón de Kari al ver como el muchacho tomaba de la cintura a su amiga, estrechándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo, la miraba con mucha ternura y nada hubiera podido borrar la sonrisa que llevaba pintada en el rostro. Kari era incapaz de desviar la mirada de la pareja y el muchacho de su clase con el que estaba hablando se marchó sin decirle nada, sabía que ella no le haría caso si estaba mirando a Takaishi.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, T.K. se había marchado hacía un rato sin decir nada cuando ella había empezado a hablar animadamente con ese compañero de clase. Y, ahora, había vuelto a la fiesta con Sora de la mano. Giró la cabeza y miró a los lados al encontrarse sola y se dio cuenta de que su hermano también miraba con atención a T.K. y a Sora desde el otro lado del gimnasio donde estaba tomando una copa de ponche con Mimi cogida del brazo.

De pronto, sintió una mano que se posaba su hombro. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Davis que la miraba con una sonrisa. La hizo volverse hacia él, cogiéndola por los hombros.

─_¡Hola, Kari! – _saludó el chico con su habitual buen humor.

─_Hola, Davis_ – respondió ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Quería mucho a Davis, era uno de sus grandes amigos pero hubiera preferido que no apareciese en aquel momento, no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie. El chico que ponía la música no paraba de poner canciones lentas, una detrás de otra y los que estaban en el baile ya estaban todos con sus parejas en la pista. Se sentía fuera de lugar por algún motivo.

─_¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_ – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa afable mientras le tendía la mano. Ella dudó unos segundos pero finalmente aceptó, podía estar bien intentar recuperar el buen ánimo que había tenido durante toda la noche. Davis se colocó entre las innumerables parejas y Kari caminó hasta alcanzarle. Se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de donde bailaban T.K. y Sora. Sintió la mano de Davis tomándola por la cintura de manera que le puso una mano en el hombro y le cogió la otra con la que le quedaba libre. Empezaron a moverse lentamente, Davis no tardó en darse cuenta de que Kari no le estaba haciendo ningún tipo de caso –. Kari…

La joven giró la cabeza bruscamente y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, Davis la miró intensamente a los ojos y ella supo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba distraída. Davis suspiró, quería atraer la atención de Kari como fuera así que acortó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, apretándola más contra él y en un acto impulsivo dejó caer los labios sobre los de ella. Kari abrió los ojos de par en par, todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Apartó a Davis colocándole las manos en el pecho y giró la cabeza, T.K. había dejado de bailar junto a Sora, parecía que se había quedado petrificado. Sora le daba unos suaves tirones en la manga de la chaqueta pero él no reaccionaba. Davis se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó de Kari y se pasó una mano alborotándose el pelo de la nuca.

─_¿Qué ha sido eso, Davis?_ – susurró ella roja como un tomate en voz muy baja.

─_Yo… yo… lo siento, Kari_ – murmuró él, avergonzado. Maldita impulsividad.

Un leve murmullo se extendió entre los presentes y Kari escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban, no levantó la cabeza, sabía perfectamente quién se había marchado. Tampoco miró a Davis que intentó disculparse de nuevo con ella pero Kari le tranquilizó diciendo que no era necesario, que no tenía importancia. El beso con Davis había sido corto y había sentido un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, sin embargo, no había sentido nada más, nada especial, nada que la hiciera volar. Eso la cercioró de que había tomado la decisión correcta al apartarse, ella no era para Davis, si hubieran seguido los besos pronto se hubiera convertido en algo rutinario e incómodo para ambos, lo sabía. Cerró los ojos, le daba pena no poder corresponder a Davis, la verdad es que le encantaría poder corresponder esos sentimientos que él le profesaba pero estaba empezando a descubrir que había otro chico que despertaba muchos sentimientos en ella, muchísimos. No obstante, aún no estaba completamente segura de ello y tampoco sabía si serían correspondidos…

Se apartó del centro de la pista de baile, tras pedirle a Davis una vez más que no se disculpara. Se sentó en una de las gradas del gimnasio y aunque tardó unos segundos, todos la vieron salir del gimnasio a toda prisa…

* * *

**Sé que ésta no es la mejor viñeta del mundo, lo sé. Pero, es un beso de paso que me abre más posibilidades. En los próximos capítulos aparecerá un Mishiro, un Kenkari, un Daiyako o Takeru x Miyako (aún no lo sé seguro), posiblemente meta a Joe en alguna viñeta y ya me inventaré otras parejas sobre la marcha. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Tranquilos que habrá Takari xD**

**Y, asondomar, gracias por tu idea de los besos entre personajes del mismo sexo porque me has dado una buena idea para un próximo cap :)**

**Por último, aviso de que voy a cambiarle el nombre al fic y voy a llamarlo simplemente "Besos", básicamente porque van a ser más de diez.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, los follows y favorites.**

**Un abrazo enorme**

**Takari95**


	10. Koushiro y Mimi

**10 besos**

_**.**_

"_**Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final."**_

_**Helen Rowland **__**(1875-1950) Periodista y humorista estadounidense.**_

_**.**_

Mimi miraba de lejos a su amiga, Sora estaba en el centro de la pista bailando con T.K. La castaña se apartó de Tai que había estado con ella toda la noche en busca de Izzy. Éste se había escabullido del baile hacía un rato aprovechando que ella estaba distraída charlando con Tai y otros compañeros de clase. Mimi sabía perfectamente que a Izzy no le gustaban mucho aquel tipo de eventos o que tenía que acabar bebiendo mucho para empezar a disfrutar de la fiesta.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, estaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos que había enfrente del gimnasio. Cuando se acercó la joven se dio cuenta de que Izzy tenía el portátil encima de las piernas y tecleaba en él a gran velocidad. Su trabajo lo absorbía de tal manera que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su amiga hasta que ella carraspeó cuando se encontraba a un escaso metro de él. Mimi colocó los brazos en jarras, infló los mejillas como una niña pequeña y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su pelirrojo amigo que la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano.

─Ya te vale, Izzy – dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba asiento a su lado taladrándolo con la mirada.

─Lo siento pero sabes que estas cosas no son para mí.

─Bueno pero podríamos haber bailado juntos – replicó ella un tanto molesta.

─Había treinta mil chicos que querían bailar contigo, Mimi – susurró él.

─¿Y qué? Yo quería bailar contigo – dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa al pronunciar la última palabras. Izzy la miró, tragó saliva y casi se atragantó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras Mimi le seguía sonriendo. Se llevó dos dedos al cuello para aflojar aunque fuera un poco el abrazo mortal de la corbata ya que le daba la sensación que cada vez lo estaba asfixiando más.

─Sabes que no sé bailar. Sabes que no se me dan muy bien muchas cosas.

─Tampoco es tan grave. Además, solo es un baile de instituto, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es estar con las personas a las que quieres, ¿sabes? Y yo…

─¿Qué? – dijo él al percatarse de que ella había dejado una frase a medias.

─Pues… nada…

─¿Qué ibas a decir?

─Que lo importante es estar con las personas a las que quieres.

─No, después de eso.

─No he dicho nada – susurró ella intentando evitar el tema, ya había hablado demasiado. Su corazón latía bastante desbocado y no quería hacer nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

─Mimi…

─¡Y yo a ti te quiero mucho! – soltó ella de carrerilla. Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente, ella por haber dicho lo que había dicho y él por haber escuchado lo que había escuchado. Izzy bajó la cabeza, ya hacía tiempo que había notado que Mimi se comportaba de una manera mucho más cariñosa con él que con los demás, no era difícil darse cuenta incluso para alguien como él que siempre tenía la cabeza metida en algún que otro proyecto. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder corresponder los sentimientos que ella parecía profesarle, él tenía dudas, muchas dudas. Nunca había sido una persona de tener millones de amigos pero los que tenía eran amigos de verdad y Mimi estaba entre esos amigos. No quería perderla. Aquella chica había llenado su vida de color y alegría y se negaba en redondo a renunciar a aquello…

Mimi suspiró con suavidad, lo había dicho y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Su corazón latía desenfrenado cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los ojos negros de Izzy, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando él le sonreía o reír como una tonta cada vez que él le decía algo gracioso. No obstante, era consciente de que su corazón estaba completamente dividido en dos partes. Una de ellas anhelaba que Izzy la correspondiera, tener una relación estable y duradera y ser feliz a su lado. Sin embargo, la otra de debatía entre echar a correr, buscar a Matt y lanzarse a besar sus labios.

Mimi sintió que Izzy le tomaba la barbilla con los dedos para mirarla a los ojos. En cuanto estos se cruzaron, la distancia entre ellos empezó a reducirse lentamente. Sus narices se tocaron durante unos segundos hasta que Mimi acercó su rostro al de él para tocar sus labios. Movió los labios con lentitud sobre los de él, Izzy la correspondió con delicadeza. Sin embargo, Mimi se dio cuenta de que aquello no significaba lo mismo para los dos. No. Para ella significaba que las puertas se abrían ante ella pero para Izzy aquello significaba el final de amistad que no quería perder.

Mimi se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Él intentó hablar pero ella le selló los labios con un dedo.

─No hace falta que digas nada, ya sé que no me quieres de esa manera. Lo sé.

─Lo siento.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Sería mejor dejar a Izzy trabajando con su ordenador de nuevo. Pero, antes de volver a entrar en el recinto, se volvió una vez más y con una sonrisa le dijo:

─Puede que no sepas bailar o hacer muchas otras cosas. Pero, besas de maravilla, Koushiro Izumi –. Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer y él sonrió, no se sentía mal por haber tomado aquella decisión, quería muchísimo a Mimi y como amiga no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Jamás.


	11. Ken y Hikari

**10 besos**

**.**

"**Tus besos eran mi faro, la única luz que guiaba mi rumbo en la oscuridad del mar." **

**Andrés Calamaro, cantante.**

**.**

Se sujetó los bordes del vestido para poder caminar con menos dificultad, había salido del gimnasio tras apartarse a uno de los lados de la pista después de haber protagonizado una extraña escena con Davis. Había sido tan raro besarse con él, había sido tan extraño… Pero, más que nada había sido doloroso ver cómo T.K. se quedaba petrificado en la pista de baile para luego marcharse sin mediar palabra. Nunca debería haber permitido que Davis se aproximara tanto, debería de haber intuido la inminente catástrofe porque aquel beso no iba a ser menos que eso. Una catástrofe. Caminó con rapidez aunque sin rumbo fijo y cuando se dio cuenta de encontraba cerca de donde estaban los campos de fútbol, en la parte trasera del gimnasio.

Se detuvo para recuperar el resuello, se alzó el borde del vestido y se quitó los zapatos que le estaban haciendo polvo los pies. Aquellos zapatos de tacón que le había dejado a Mimi estaban siendo una tortura a pesar de ser terriblemente bonitos. Apoyó los pies en el suelo, sintiendo el frío y un poco más aliviada dio un par de pasos al frente. El sonido que produjeron sus pasos la alertó. Aquel sonido no era normal, aquel sonido solo debía haberse producido si estuviera en aquellos momentos caminando por la orilla del mar pero no lo estaba. Un paso más. Pudo escuchar por tercera vez el chapoteo del agua bajo sus pies. Con temor, bajó la cabeza para ver que sus pies y el bajo de su vestido estaban inmersos en un riachuelo de agua negruzca que parecía provenir de detrás de unos árboles.

Un golpe de viento con sabor a salitre le golpeó el rostro a la vez que alborotaba su cabello castaño. Avanzó despacio, sintiendo como aquella agua oscura lamía lentamente su piel. Se metió entre los árboles y allí vio una figura que quieta a unos metros de ella miraba al frente con el terror pintado en el rostro.

─_¿Ken?_ –preguntó la muchacha, extrañada de ver al chico allí, entre aquellos árboles.

La muchacha no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó lentamente y observó horrorizada que su amigo era la fuente de la que manaba aquella agua de color oscuro. El agua parecía surtir de debajo de los pies del chico y lo envolvía formando una fina capa que llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura.

─_Ken…_ – Kari volvió a llamarlo con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar pero él ni se inmutó. La castaña sintió como aquella agua que rodeaba a Ken estaba empezando a rodearla a ella también, lentamente, subiendo por su vestido. Fue en ese momento, cuando la invadió el miedo y pudo ver claramente el acantilado sobre el que se encontraban y el vasto mar que bramaba furioso a sus pies. Las olas golpeaban con tanta fuerza contra la pared de roca que llegaban a empaparlos. Tragó saliva y miró a Ken.

─_¡Ken! ¡Soy Kari!_ – gritó ella para hacerse escuchar por encima del atronador ruido del agua. Finalmente, el giró la cabeza, sus ojos se habían reducido hasta ser tan solo dos puntos negros. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, Kari dio un paso atrás asustada – _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?_

─_Al final… siempre me quedará solo…_ – dijo él con la mirada clavada de nuevo en el Mar Oscuro.

─_¿Dónde está Yolei?_ – preguntó Kari.

Ken se volvió, su rostro era una mueca, una mueca que combinaba a partes iguales rabia, dolor y tristeza.

─_Hemos discutido_ – respondió en un susurro.

─_¿Qué ha pasado?_ – Kari se acercó poco a poco a él hasta estar tan solo a unos centímetros del chico, si estirase el brazo podría tocar la mano del muchacho.

─_Somos demasiado diferentes, yo no puedo hacerla feliz_ – su rostro iba cambiando poco a poco de la rabia a la tristeza. La Oscuridad se estaba aprovechando de ese momento de debilidad para abalanzarse sobre él.

─_No digas eso, ella te quiere. Ken, todo se puede arreglar, no puedes derrumbarte así._

Kari a pesar de estar intentando animar al muchacho también se sentía sola en aquellos momentos pero no iba a dejarse arrastrar por el desasosiego, no iba a dejar que la Oscuridad la arrastrara a su lado. Alzó la mano, lo hizo con lentitud y Ken no se inmutó. La colocó sobre la mejilla de él, acariciándola suavemente.

Ken cerró los ojos ante el contacto, frunció un poco el ceño intentando concentrarse en la calidez que desprendía la mano de Kari. Cuando los abrió, la castaña emitía un suave resplandor, estaba envuelta en luz. El chico tuvo ganas de refugiarse en sus brazos, dejarse arropar por su luz pura pero ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo porque ella lo abrazó al ver ese deseo en sus ojos. Ella era la luz que guía a todos los corazones y el de Ken no iba a ser menos. Ken rodeó el estrecho cuerpo de Kari con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, era tan agradable sentirse comprendido…

Kari lo estrechó un poco, ladeó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de él, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

─_Volvamos a casa_ – susurró ella. Ken asintió sin decir una palabra, solo tenía ganas de salir de allí y no volver. Cerró los ojos una vez más y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró de nuevo en los árboles detrás del gimnasio.

─_No dejes de abrazarme_ – pidió Ken a Kari, la muchacha todavía brillaba sutilmente aunque nada comparado con lo que había brillado en el Mar Oscuro.

─_No pensaba hacerlo_ – susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sintiendo como el corazón de Ken normalizaba los latidos a medida que se apartaba de la Oscuridad siguiendo su Luz.

**Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, nunca había escrito un Kenkari así que… ¿Elogios? ¿Críticas? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! :)**


	12. Takeru y Hikari

**10 besos**

**.**

"**La magia de tus besos,**** l****a luz de tu mirada, el brillo en tu sonrisa****  
****me atraparon hasta el alma****." **

**Sergio Torres, cantante.**

**.**

La sensación de pérdida es la más horrible de todas las que puede sentir un corazón y, una vez la has experimentado, la reconoces de inmediato en cuanto empieza a acecharte. T.K. había decidido marcharse de aquel baile a paso ligero, no tenía ganas de recordar la escena que había visto ante sus ojos unos momentos antes. Hasta aquel momento, no había sabido realmente lo que era tener celos pero ahora era lo único que sentía. Los celos hacia Davis estaban provocando que le hirviera la sangre y sus pulsaciones fueran un tanto erráticas y mucho más rápidas. Se aflojó un poco la corbata y de repente sintió aquello. Fue como volver atrás en el tiempo, a la segunda aventura del Mundo Digimon, concretamente a aquel día en el que Kari desapareció ante sus ojos convertida en datos digitales. Aquel día había experimentado una terrible sensación de vacío y desasosiego que ahora estaba volviendo a acosarlo.

Rápidamente, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a correr hacia el interior del instituto, sabía bien que aquel aliento frío que sentía en la nuca era el de la Oscuridad. Tenía que encontrar a Kari lo antes posible, antes de que se la arrebataran. Mientras corría preguntó a unos cuantos compañeros que le indicaron que habían visto salir a Kari hacía un rato y que se había dirigido hacia la parte trasera, hacia donde quedaban los campos de fútbol. El muchacho apretó más el paso, ¿dónde estaría Kari? Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, buscándola sin éxito entre las chicas que había dispersas por el patio pero ninguna era ella. La terrible sensación de pérdida lo golpeó con más fuerza y corrió desesperado.

─¡Kari! – gritó cuando ya se encontraba cerca de los campos de fútbol. El rubio siguió caminando hasta que un leve chapoteo lo hizo detenerse. Se mantuvo alerta, en guardia. Se giró a sus espaldas y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una luz que salía de entre los árboles de una pequeña arboleda que había a unos doscientos metros – Kari…

Recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la arboleda. En cuanto pudo se adentró entre los árboles y algunas ramas le arañaron el rostro pero no le importó demasiado. Tras dar unos pasos más, llegó a vislumbrar el centro de la arboleda y allí había dos figuras de pie, abrazadas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo oscuro, un poco azulado y una sombra parecía ir apartándose de ella. La otra, brillaba como si fuese el sol mismo. La imagen sobrecogió a T.K. y no pudo reconocer en aquellas figuras a Ken y Kari hasta que la luz de ella terminó por extinguirse. El muchacho salió de detrás de un árbol y cuando Ken alzó la cabeza lo vio allí, respirando entrecortadamente y con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Se separó suavemente de Kari y le indicó con un gesto que mirase a sus espaldas, ésta hizo lo que le decía el chico y al girarse vio a T.K. allí. Una sola mirada le bastó a Kari para saber el porqué T.K. estaba allí, él había sentido la Oscuridad, pensaba que se la estaban llevando a ella.

─ _T.K…_ - Ken se apartó de ella y tras susurrar una breve despedida se marchó de allí, dejándolos solos.

─_¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó el rubio todavía con el corazón en la garganta _– Yo pensaba que… tú…_ – se llevó una mano al rostro.

Kari se acercó lentamente a él, alzó una mano y acarició un rasguño que T.K. llevaba en la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Un leve cosquilleo fue despertado por aquella caricia.

─_Yo no estaba en peligro, lo estaba Ken. Estoy bien…_

─_Si se te hubieran llevado, yo…_

─_Estoy bien, T.K._ – murmuró ella al ver como el no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. No le gustaba verle preocupado y menos por ella – _Además, estoy segura de que si me hubieran llevado con ellos, si me hubieran arrastrado al Mar Oscuro, tú hubieras venido a por mí._

─_¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Por qué yo y no Davis? ¿Por qué? _– susurró él. Alzó la cabeza, un destello de tristeza brilló momentáneamente en sus ojos azules. Kari lo miró con aquellos ojos rubíes que todavía reflejaban la luz que su cuerpo había despedido. Aquella luminosa mirada junto con la delicada sonrisa que esbozó atraparon a T.K. por completo.

─_¿Por qué crees tú? T.K., el beso que has visto con Davis… no guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento_…

─_Si tú lo dices_ – replicó él en medio de un resoplido. Él no podía ser adivino, no tenía poderes mágicos para saber lo que sentía Kari en cada momento. En ese caso, eran los hechos los que se contradecían con sus palabras y él no era capaz de discernir lo que era verdad y lo que no.

─_T.K. _

─_Lo siento, es que estoy confuso._

─_¿Sobre qué?_

─_Sobre ti_ – dijo él mientras se apartaba un par de pasos de ella. Kari bajó un poco la cabeza, se sentía culpable por no haberse apartado antes de Davis.

─_Lo siento, T.K._ – él suspiró – _siento lo del beso con Davis, no tendría que haber sucedido._

─_¿Por qué me pides disculpas por eso, Kari?_

─_Porque creo que debías escucharlas_.

─_Solo soy tu mejor amigo, no me debes explicaciones_ – explicó él desviando la mirada para depositarla en un punto lejano entre los árboles.

─_T.K., tú no eres __**solo**__ eso_ – dijo ella en voz muy baja pero de manera suficientemente audible como que para él pudiera escucharlo.

─_¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? _– preguntó él, levemente sonrojado y anonadado.

─_Lo que has oído, ¿por qué crees si no que pudiste entrar al Mar Oscuro a por mí? Fue por eso T.K., por esos sentimientos que conectan los mundos… _

─Kari, yo…

─Te quiero – dijo ella en un susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La chica sentía que la cara le ardía pero era ahora o nunca, si no le decía lo que sentía en esos momentos probablemente después ya sería tarde. La joven vio como el rostro de él se desencajaba, palidecía y finalmente se sonrojaba al máximo. Lo miró con atención, aquella noche estaba muy guapo y, aunque ahora llevaba la corbata mal atada y unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro, eso solo hacía que estuviese más atractivo. Solo pensar que él hubiese ido una vez más a salvar hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. El momento en el que lo vio detrás de ella fue el momento en el que se cercioró de que lo quería y de que era hora de decírselo.

T.K. abrió la boca para decir algo pero no conseguía que las palabras saliesen de su garganta. Ante él, tenía a Kari con la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas y que hacía unos segundos le había confesado, de alguna manera, que para ella era algo más que un amigo, que lo quería. A medida que las palabras de Kari calaban hondo en su ser una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, una alegría que brotaba de su pecho…

Recortó la distancia que la separaba de ella, la tomó por la cintura y unió su boca con la de ella. Había esperado mucho para que aquello sucediera, muchísimo. Últimamente, había besado a chicas pero ninguna había sido ella y al final había sucedido. Movió sus labios contra los de ella, con ternura. Dando algún que otro suave mordisco en el labio inferior de la chica. Ella alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos para acercarlo más a ella para profundizar el beso. T.K. hizo que Kari entreabriese los labios y exploró su boca. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad, al final aquel esperado momento había llegado, se estaban besando…

El rubio se separó un poco de ella intentando controlar su respiración, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de ella.

─_T.K…_

─_Joder, te quiero_ – dijo él loco de alegría antes de abrazarla, alzarla en el aire y girar sobre él mismo un par de veces.

─_Te quiero_ – susurró ella en su oído antes de que sus pies descalzos volviesen a tocar el suelo. El rubio sonrió y Kari lo secundó – _Esto tendría que haber pasado hace mucho_ – dijo ella riendo.

─_Sí, pero que se le va a hacer si somos un poco lentos._

Ella se encogió de hombros, abrazó una vez más a T.K. antes de alzar el rostro y juntar nuevamente sus labios en busca de otro beso mágico como el que habían compartido.

**Espero que guste el capítulo, pronto subiré otro :) ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! **

**Un abrazo enorme **

**Takari95**


End file.
